jmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Levy
Quote here! Jeremy is a protagonist of the JMC. He is the love interest of Mike. Appearance * He's pretty short. Like 5'4" * He has thick, fluffy brown hair. * Dark brown eyes. * etc. Personality Jeremy is a kind young man who many consider to be the ideal son. He's polite, intelligent, and respectful towards his superiors. Despite his rather meek appearance, however, he is known to get into fights despite not being equipped to handle them, and can become rather snarky if sufficiently provoked. Main points * Compassionate, polite, a bit naïve. He's very trusting, which makes him gullible. At times he can be reluctant to say what he's thinking because he doesn't want to upset other people, especially if he doesn't know them that well. * Reliable. The idea of letting someone down or leaving them in the dark doesn't sit very well with him, so he tries to see things through when it's possible. * Cares deeply for friends and family, feels it's his duty to stick up for them. This can get him into arguments/fights he doesn't mean to get mean to get into or that they would even WANT him to get into. He does not want to be a trouble on the people he loves; can lead to him hiding things from them. Also, his mom: he loves her. He doesn't want to disappoint her. How do the expectations of others affect what he does? * Sensitive. He's good with being able to process his own emotions and he's very compassionate towards other people, as mentioned before. But he also can be a little overdramatic at times, especially if he's already stressed or something affects him personally. * He's optimistic and has enthusiasm for life. That's not to say that he thinks everything is great all the time, but he sees the best in things. * Usually thinks things through, he's a good planner, not super impulsive, etc. Can be indecisive * Poor practical skills. "I don't know what a paint job is" - jeremy Biography Under construction !! Jeremy is born on July 20 to his parents Miriam and Jacob. Although the pregnancy is unplanned, they adore him. As a young child, he's very sweet, maybe a little too shy. For the most part, he's content to be with his family, doodle, and chase after the birds in the park. -- His father dies in a car accident. Jeremy is six years old. It's a complete shock. Afterwards, there's a settling period. Jeremy and Miriam help each other through it as best they can. She tells him that it's okay to be sad, that it's okay to forget sometimes and to be happy, too. He asks Miriam how he can help her feel better, because he knows she's hurting, too, even if she doesn't show it much. They become very close. Miriam also becomes much closer to her sister Tzipora, who she'd had a bit of a rocky relationship with since marrying Jacob. Jeremy likes her. She's stern, but she's always nice to him, and she makes really good pancakes. -- School, at least for Jeremy, is alright. Some of the teachers are strict, yes, and other students can be mean, but he enjoys learning and he does well in his classes. In sixth grade, he shows an interest in music, so his mom convinces him to sign up for band. It's through band that he meets Aaliyah Smith, who he becomes fast friends with. They like a lot of the same books, and she's funny. He's excited when he finds out she lives nearby. (Jeremy ends up quitting band the following year, but Aaliyah doesn't mind.) -- As he gets older, Jeremy shows himself to be essentially the ideal son. He's compassionate, polite, a good student, and he loves his family -- especially his mother, who means so much to him. It's devastating when she tells him she's ill. Once the initial shock passes and he has a good cry about it, he decides he should do something to help. Get a job, maybe. It isn't his first job necessarily, but it's his first serious one. He searches for a few weeks before landing one at You Know Where. For training, he's paired up with Michael Silva. At first, Jeremy thinks he's intimidating and a little mean... will finish later Relationships Mike Mike is one of Jeremy's close friends, and currently his boyfriend. Because the two are coworkers, they are much more casual than most newly-dating individuals are with each other. Jeremy is often shown to be disturbed or even outright horrified at aspects of Mike's childhood, and is very protective of him despite Mike being much more capable of fighting off any threats. Aaliyah Aaliyah is Jeremy's friend, and often an enabler of chaos. Both consider the other to be irresponsible in the best way, and the only thing they can agree on is that Mike should not be left alone unsupervised. Trivia * Hobbies, favorites, etc. * Any fun trivia goes hereCategory:Protagonists